Yoko
Yoko Littner is a secondary protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Arcana. She originally hails from the anime Gurren Lagann as the series' lead female character. In Arcana, she serves as Zane's battle partner. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' During an Unversed attack in her underground home of Littner village, an eleven-year-old Yoko cowers in a corner in fear. Zane approaches her, and asks her if she's alright, offering his hand to help her up. Frowning, Yoko stands up by herself, crossing her arms and turning around, and claims she didn't need his help. Zane remarks, "that's why was in the corner." Yoko retorts, saying she can fire a gun; Zane immediately dismisses it. They spend some time together, as Yoko, reluctantly, shows Zane around the village. Suddenly, the Unversed strike again, but this time a few invade the village's food storage, and spark a poisonous gas leak inside. The leak quickly spreads, and the inhabitants of the village are forced to leave. After killing off the last of the Unversed, Zane resorts to carrying Yoko up to the surface with the rest of them, despite her protests. After they successfully leave the village behind, a Gunman appears, which Zane immediately fights and defeats. Afterwards, Zane remarks that Yoko has a strong heart. He then summons his Keyblade and points the handle towards Yoko, and tells her that if she takes hold of it and it doesn't disappear right away, then she would be able to wield one someday. Yoko hesitates, then grips onto the handle as Zane lets go. Expectedly, the Keyblade doesn't disappear, and surprisingly Yoko smiles. Zane does the same and ruffles her hair before saying goodbye and walking off. Yoko yells back to him, asking if he'll be back. Zane looks back and agrees, before summoning his Armor and Keyblade Ride and speeding off the surface of the World to rendezvous with his father. Appearance Yoko is a young woman with a healthy, slender build that she is not afraid to let show. Her cleavage is very well-developed, and it is the physical attribute that most will notice about her first. She has long red hair, which reaches down to her rear, and golden eyes. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail by elastics and two yellow chopsticks. Her short bangs are parted to the right with two long locks draping just past her shoulders. She also has a cartoonish skull pinned on the right of her hair. She wears a light pink scarf with thin red-purple stripes wrapped around her neck, a navy blue bikini top with crimson red flame designs, and bikini-like short shorts with a studded white belt. She has pink stockings and unzipped white boots with flame designs and oversized zipper pulls. She also wears black fingerless gloves with thick yellow-studded bracelets and a lone sleeve on her left arm. Personality Yoko is an altruistic and determined young woman with considerable circumspection, common sense and maturity. Although serious and single-minded when it comes to combat and soldiering, Yoko is affable and light-hearted when no danger of enemy attack was present. She is also an intelligent and cool-headed battle tactician. She likes for there to be plans made before attempting most dangerous missions, and she tends to instinctively know when it's best to retreat or keep fighting. She also tends to see through obvious nonsense when she hears it. When people close to her are in grave danger, Yoko can easily throw away her more logical side and get very fired-up and reckless. She will do absolutely anything she thinks is necessary to protect those around her from death, rushing head on into the blaze of battle without a thought for herself. Fighting Style Yoko specializes in long-range combat with her rifle. She is quite fast and can move across the battlefield at relatively high speeds on foot, despite her rifle's weight. Yoko often darts through the enemy and settles herself in a place far from the action to fire upon the unsuspecting enemy before returning to the fray. Yoko is a skilled markswoman, and can take out several enemies alone without being injured. Weapon Yoko wields a Sniper Rifle in combat, named Surface Shot. It is modeled after the Barrett M82 semi-automatic. It has an adjustable, three-view scope, a block-like stock with a square of caution tape striping, two thick pink rings on the barrel, and a long hexagonal muzzle. Yoko carries it slung over her back with a pink strap. The rifle runs off of electricity and can fire shots made of blue energy, as well as normal bullets of varying calibers and even arrows. Origin In Gurren Lagann, Yoko was born the same as all humans had been for generations - in an underground village, never knowing that a surface world even existed. Her village was called Littner, and everyone who lived there spent much of their time either digging expansion tunnels, building simple machines, or avoiding the numerous earthquakes that plagued their everyday existence. Yoko became an expert marksman and an experienced warrior at an early age, through participation in combat patrols defending her village. She saved the lives of Kamina, Simon and many villagers when a Gunmen she'd been tracking crashed into Jeeha village and she single-handedly attacked and disabled it -- giving everyone time to escape to safety. Yoko was one of the three original members of Team Gurren and played an instrumental role in the defeat of the Spiral King. She was also a constant counselor and friend to Simon. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Females